


Heights

by BunnyCakes



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCakes/pseuds/BunnyCakes
Summary: Wyatt, the mighty werewolf, was afraid of heights.
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help with my writer's block on my other Zyatt fic. Hope some of my readers enjoy this while they wait for the next chapter of Warm Animal <3

“You know you can get down now, right?” 

Wyatt was very much aware that he could, theoretically, be on the ground right now. However, he didn’t even want to look at the ground. His nails were digging into the bark, his arms and legs squeezing the tree limb with more force than was probably necessary. He was parallel to the ground and didn’t know the exact height he was at. He planned to keep it that way.

That’s right. Wyatt, the mighty werewolf, was afraid of heights.

He wasn’t always like that though. In fact, he used to love being high up in the trees. When he was eight, he would feel the nice breeze along his face and through his hair. It took a nasty turn when he was a little too carefree up there and lost his grip, falling a good ten feet and breaking his arm.

Wyatt really wanted to blame Zed for taking him out into the woods and challenging him to a climbing contest, but Wyatt knew the fault was all pinned on him when he accepted.

“I know. I’m just,” Wyatt looked around at the other branches, “admiring the beauty of nature.” 

“You have a death grip on that branch, dude!” Zed was shouting up at him, no doubt through his cupped hands. “You could have told me you were afraid of heights!”

“And let you poke fun at me like Willa? No thanks.” Wyatt retorted, slightly readjusting his grip on the limb. The branch made a concerning groan.

He heard Zed move around a bit, “Here, I can just catch you.”

Wyatt let out a laugh, “Catch me? Are you serious? One wrong move and either I break you, or I snap my spine in half.”

“Oh, come on! Have a little more faith in me! I’ve caught Addison with less prep and we both turned out fine.” Zed countered. Wyatt will admit, that did help to calm him down slightly. Not, ‘let go of the branch and trust his life in the hands of an idiot’ calm, but it’s an improvement.

“I don’t know if you know this, but Addison weighs as much as a couple of grapes. I weigh a little more than that.” Wyatt bit back and immediately shut his mouth when the branch shook.

Zed groaned, “Fine, then you need to start moving your butt down this tree. It’s getting late and you still owe me a vanilla froyo.”

“I quite like it up here. The ants crawling on my hands are providing a welcoming company. I think I’ll move up here and stay with the ants.” Wyatt proclaimed, dragging another groan from the zombie below.

“For the love of-,” Zed cut himself off, ”What if I talk you through it? I can provide a distraction from your fear while you slowly make your way down.” He suggested. 

Honestly, Wyatt wasn’t opposed. He was lying about moving in with the ants anyway, their beady eyes weirded him out.

“Alright, just don’t leave. If you do and I survive this, I’ll hunt you down and make sure you won’t be able to climb anything.” Wyatt threatened, letting his hold on the branch loosen to let one of his legs feel for a lower branch to cling to.

“Don’t you have a way with words, I’m swooning from your romantic turn of phrase.” Zed joked.

Wyatt kept his lips shut as he focused on finding a good place of footing, not wanting Zed to have the satisfaction of knowing he made him laugh when he thought he was in serious peril.

“What’s next? Are you going to sweep me off my feet with a beautiful bushel of twigs? Or perhaps present the finest rack of antlers I’d ever seen.” Zed had put on a slight accent, one that Wyatt recognized from being in one of those super old movies in his language arts class. What was it called, Jules and Rome? Ryan and Jessica?

Wyatt managed to get good footing on a branch and let himself breath a sigh of relief. Okay, as long as he didn’t look down he’d be fine.

He looked down.

Wyatt froze up at once, which was not a good decision. The branch he was resting all his weight on decided that it no longer wanted to hold him and let itself crack in half. Wyatt cried out, scrambling to find purchase on the tree but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wyatt!”

What a stupid way to die. Wyatt Lykensen, one of the most powerful werewolves, has his death by falling, what, 11, 12 feet? He really hoped they didn’t put that on his tombstone. 

“Wyatt?”

Wow, heaven had such an angelic voice at its gate. He can see the bright, blinding lights of an angel. It sounded almost exactly like Zed.

“Open your eyes.”

Wyatt listened and opened his eyes. The blaring light was cut off as his eyes adjusted and saw Zed’s face leaning over him. He felt secure arms under his shoulder and knees.

“Oh,” Wyatt said plainly, his face burning in embarrassment.

“See? I told you I would catch you.” Zed said, giving a goofy smile at Wyatt’s flustered face.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. “Yes, I guess you did. Thank you so much for catching me, my knight in shining armor.” He punched Zed’s arm before getting up from his grasp.

The zombie gave a yelp of surprise. “Hey! No fair, I just saved your life!” Zed grumbled something else under his breath as he rubbed his arm.

“That was for beating me in your stupid little race up a tree.” Wyatt said and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on Zed’s cheek, “That one, was for saving me. Now, let’s go get your vanilla froyo before you complain again.”

“You make it sound like I always complain.” Zed pouted and Wyatt couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You do.”

“Says the one that was shaking in his boots climbing a tree.” Wyatt whipped his head around to find Zed already racing in the opposite direction.

Wyatt instantly started running after him. “Zed! You know you can’t outrun me!”

“But I can outclimb you!”


End file.
